jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oola Palantea
Oola Palantea (Pronunciation: Oo-la Pal-an-tee-a) was a Twi'lek Night Jedi, and Jobie Wan Kenobi's most trusted student. =History= Her background is mostly unknown. Universe V1.0 She joined the Night Jedi as a student in the early days of the Endor Citadel, and took part in many of the classes. She was eventually a part of Jobie Wan's stealth class, where she soon impressed him with remarkable abilities. Over time, Jobie came to trust her, and would often use her as a prime example. He would also assign her important duties, such as handling diplomacy in his absence, and flying his ship, the 'Invisible'. Universe 1.5 Jobie's Sabbatical When Jobie left on a 20 year sabbatical, she took over administration of the Order, and was forced to severely cut back on the Order's operations. She disbanded the fleet and left the ships docked at the ageing hub station. She met with Jobie on his return and explained the situation. Iron Fists War Oola helped reconstruct the fleet from what forces remained, and then served as an A-Wing pilot of Yellow Group during the Battle of Manaan. She dogfought with T-50 Assault Fighters, Raven's cloaked fighters, and Inferno-class frigates Rebuilding Oola travelled with Isus to seek out good deals on replacement ships. At times, she took the helm of the Intrepid, the shuttle Isus was using. She also participated in the negotiations with some of the shipyards. Upon returning to Forest Moon of Endor, she spent some time at the Citadel, and also investigated newcomers landing out in the forest. Investigations After investigating one unusual presence, who was obviously pretending to be a fool, so Oola left him alone, she headed to investigate another, near one of the Ewok villages. As she arrived, the Ewoks were being attacked by Malice Hingang. She called for backup and pursued him into the forest, where he initially held an Ewok hostage. After she made it clear she was not going to let him get away, a fight ensued. The Ewok was killed, and Oola was eventually held in a Force Choke, which she survived by entering a Force Trance. However, reinforcements showed up; Ne'aol, Jobie Wan Kenobi, several of the Night Jedi Fire Teams and Vincent Darklighter, who dealt with the attacker while she recovered. She provided a little assistance to Jobie during the fight, but mostly stayed out of the way. After the duel, she returned to the Night Jedi Citadel. Kamino When she was informed of the mission to Kamino, she took the recently returned shuttle Intrepid with some of its crew to the fleet. They hyperspaced to Kamino, and Oola took on the role of captain of Liberator One. After the mission to Kamino, Oola returned to Endor with the rest of the fleet. Jobie Wan Kenobi later sent her on a mission back to Kamino to collect the forces that had been produced there. She completed the mission easily and returned to Endor. Expeditions Jobie Wan Kenobi then chose Oola to come along with him and Pryce Fisto on a mission to seek out the former Night Jedi outposts and research their history. Together, they first travelled to Kashyyyk. There, she helped search the ruins of the Night Jedi Citadel there, using a scanner pack. In the below-ground archives, she searched the library of datacards for any valuable data. After the Kashyyyk mission, she returned to Endor with the others so the two Patriarchs could attend the meeting of the Jedi. She spent a brief while helping to run affairs at the Citadel, before she was assigned a mission to travel to Ossus to investigate the war that was being planned. At Ossus, she travelled to the Grey Jedi Temple, and met several Grey Jedi. =Behind the Scenes= Oola was initially created as a student. However, as time advanced, her role became more of a higher level character, to the level of NPC General. She is now User:Calmaen vor Lalimar's main backup character to use with the Night Jedi in the event of Jobie Wan Kenobi's death. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Twi'leks Category:Females Category:Night Jedi Category:NPC Generals Category:NPCs of Calmaen vor Lalimar